The Captain's Daughter
by Belial Malfoy
Summary: One day, Sarah Rogers and her sister come back home to find it empty. And the Rogers weren't the only ones that went missing – apparently, all the other Avengers but Hulk are gone. Now, they are the only hope of saving Earth of an unspeakble evil.
1. Something wicked this way comes

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any of Marvel Characters depicted here. Their children and possible wives are all of my making, except Astrid, who is_ _LuvaGoodMrE making! Seriously, guys, if you have not read Funny That Way, GO AND REAAAD!  
_

**N/A**: English is not my first language and I couldn't find any beta reader. If you are willing to help me, mail me.  
Also, this is movieverse.

**Synopsis:**

_One day, Sarah Rogers and her sister come back home to find it empty. And the Rogers weren't the only ones that went missing – apparently, all the other team members but Hulk are gone. When the kids are assembled, they find out that the only way to save their parents – and the world - is to overcome their differences and fight an evil that must be controlled._

* * *

Sarah Rogers was too responsible for a 17-year-old girl. As her parents were always busy doing the V.I.T (very important things) they did at work (like saving the world), she was always given the chore of taking care of her siblings. It didn't matter that James was only twenty minutes younger than her, she was the Responsible one. James was the Smart one, the guy who read tons of books and spent hours talking to mother about myths and science.

And Lizzie – Lizzie was the Sweet one. She was the cutest girl, always so worried about everything and wanting to make everyone happy.

Sarah's main duty was to pick up Lizzie at school and make her dinner before going off to work. Lizzie then would wait twenty minutes until James came back from the school for gifted children where he studied with the Starks (that was not the Xavier school – they were not mutants).

That day, she was a little bit late because Couch wanted to talk to her. He knew – or at least he thought he knew - that her family could not afford her college. She had average grades and her only option was to get a sport scholarship. And he wanted to talk about that, about the options she had, about how she should be in her best form at the Sunday Game if she was willing to take this path.  
Lizzie was waiting for her sucking a lollipop, sitting on a bench in front of her school. She looked a little bit unsettled and, like always, too serious for a seven year old. Their mom used to joke that each of her children inherited one characteristic from their father: Sarah was brave, James was honest and Lizzie was _old_. Lizzie worried too much about everything.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"I thought something had happened to dad. Or to mum." Lizzie jumped off the bench and hugged her sister. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, darling. Coach wanted to have a talk, so I got a tiny bit late. But everyone is okay. We have to run, though, or Boss will grill me for being late."  
They started walking towards home on a pace that both could keep up easily. The little girl with strawberry hair held her sister's hand, looking grim.

"I'm felling blue, Sarah. Can we have macaroni and cheese?"

"What happened this time?"  
"I was playing with Debbie's doll and I forgot how to control my force and…" Lizzie shrugged, sucking her lollipop with intensity. "I broke it. And she called me a freak. All of them, actually. They called me a boy, too, because girls are not supposed to be strong. But I wear pink, see? But they said it didn't matter."

Sarah held her sister's hand tightly, pressing her lips with disgust. She hated it. Hated that they had to go through all of this. Before she and James were born, everyone thought that the super-soldier serum hadn't altered their father genetically and that they would be born like normal people. But when they were born, soon became clear that they had inherited some of his enhanced abilities. Sarah had to control herself not to run too fast or swing the bat too hard when she was playing softball. And James sometimes would rip the cover of a book accidentally, as if it were made of nothing. This was awesome and terrible at the same time and people used to mock them at school. Mock _her_. But she never backed down, so soon they learned that being a bully around her could _hurt_ like hell.

But she couldn't exactly go to a primary school and teach the kids the kind of lesson they deserved.

"Okay, Liz." She said. "I would take you for a super-secret ice cream, but I am running out of time."

"Thank you, Sarah. I love ya. You're the best." Her sister gave her an awkward waist hug while they crossed the street. Their house was one block away now, so maybe she would have time to walk their dog, Zeus.

The moment they stepped on their block, Sarah felt a shiver and a strange pull on her stomach. Something was wrong. She could almost taste it in the air. Lizzie must have felt something too, because she stared at her sister wide eyed.

"Sarah…"

"Shush." She kept walking, as if nothing had happened. What was she supposed to do? Let Lizzie wait alone while she went home to see what had happened? What if this was an ambush or a trick?  
"Sarah." Lizzie clung to her leg and the older girl hold her in her lap. "No, we shouldn't go near. Daddy said we should leave immediately for the Stark's if we felt something strange."

"It's all right. We must get Zeus first. Don't worry."

Sara must have known better than to say that. Every single phrase of "don't worry" is followed by a reason to worry. And their reason to worry was _huge_.

Because not only the door to their house was open, it was _broken_. And everything was tossed and turned, as if someone had gone through all their stuff. Lizzie held Sarah tighter as they stood at the porch, staring at the scene with disbelief.  
And then Sarah saw the _blood_ on the carpet. _Blood. _The black smears on the walls that she could see from where she stood were _blood_. And there were blood everywhere inside her home that was supposed to be empty.

It took seconds to Lizzie realize it too and start screaming.

_Their parents were gone_.


	2. Sweet are the uses of adversity

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any of Marvel Characters depicted here. Their children and possible wives are all of my making, except Astrid, who is_ _LuvaGoodMrE making! Seriously, guys, if you have not read Funny That Way, GO AND REAAAD!  
_

**N/A1**: English is not my first language and I couldn't find any beta reader. If you are willing to help me, mail me.  
Also, this is movieverse.

**Synopsis:**

_One day, Sarah Rogers and her sister come back home to find it empty. And the Rogers weren't the only ones that went missing – apparently, all the other team members but Hulk are gone. When the kids are assembled, they find out that the only way to save their parents – and the world - is to overcome their differences and fight an evil that must be controlled._

* * *

"Fuck."  
July Rogers (née Johnson) was not someone who cursed often. Okay, she did plenty of cursing, but not in front of the kids. Also, some situations had no better description than a _fuck. _This was one of them. One moment she was going back home for a forgotten document and in the other, she had a crazy alien person doing alien shit to her house and her dog. Of course Steve would not let her face a crazy alien on her own, but that made things worse. Soon, there were _several_ alien people surrounding them and didn't actually matter how good she was with her spells or how strong he was, they got them.  
She tried to get up, but felt so nauseated that had to breathe deeply not to throw up.

"Steve?" She called out, but no answer came back.

"He's not here. It's just us, girls."  
She could recognize the voice from under water. Jane Foster was Thor's wife and, more importantly, one of the astrophysics that helped her when she needed to trace the origins of the alien artifacts that fell into her hands.

"Jane?"

"And Pepper. And Darcy. And Natasha too." She answered. "But the former three are asleep."

"No boys allowed at the tree house, hum?" July said with a wry humor. "Betty is not with us?"

"No."

"So these alien cunts are smart. Better not anger The Hulk. Let's just kidnap fucking earth's mightiest heroes and see if they pull up a fight."

"I must assume you _had_ time to pull up a fight. I was _sleeping_. And also, you are bleeding."  
July opened her eyes and tried to adjust them to the bright light. Jane Foster had just had her eleventh kid or something, wasn't it? Wasn't she supposed to be at home taking care of the baby?

She turned her head and saw the brunette laying against a wall, with red eyes and a night robe. Oh, god. How long was she there? How were her kids? How was Jane's baby?

This time, she fought the dizziness and managed to sit. They were in a stone room and the other women where lying in different positions on the ground. Darcy Lewis was the closest one, wearing a green silk _thing_ (July wasn't quite sure how to call that undergarment) with the serenity of a sleeping baby. Pepper was near her, dressed up with a three-piece suit and Natasha was near Jane, in her signature cat suit.

"Are we in a magic cell?" The question would sound dumb in everyone's mouth but July's. She was, after all, Doctor Strange student and a specialist in peculiar technology (which was the scientist-friendly way of saying _magic)._

"I don't know. You are still bleeding, you know? In your head."

"Well, you should see the other guy." July found the wound without any difficulty, stripping her jacket and putting the fabric on it to stop the bleeding. "Bloody hell, I should have accepted the helmet when Thor offered me one."

"I think that they might be with our husbands and friends in another cell. Thor was taken along with me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if he wasn't, he'd have saved me already"

Oh, girl. July could never ever understand how Jane and Darcy had married gods. Honest to good gods. Yeah, she had fun talking about magic with Loki and studying the mjonir, but that was all. They were all so bossy and mighty and talked like really old people. Okay, she was the one married to a hundred and something year old soldier, but Steve was different.

"And our kids?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." Jane answered with a whisper.

"Sarah will take care of everything." July said, certain. "As soon as they realize we are missing, they'll follow protocol and go to S.H.I.E.L.D for protection. They are a bunch of smart kids, we don't need to worry."

"I have a six month _baby_ at home, July. And your kids are responsible, but mine? They are Viking demi-gods. They'll probably just trash the house thinking we took a trip to Asgard."

"Well, we must do something then." Her head was throbbing, but she managed enough strength to stand up and put her ear close to the stone. "I might have to do a spell or two. Will it bother you?"

"I am sister-in-law with Loki. No spell you cast will ever bother me."  
That wasn't true, but July didn't want to argue. Her head throbbed like hell and she kept thinking in the worst possibilities: what if they had their kids? What if they had killed Steve? What if they had killed Steve _and the kids_? She would kill them all if it were the case, even if it killed her.

With that in mind, she drew strange symbols on the stone with one bloody finger, whispering strange words that Loki taught her. She knew better than to use his spells, but desperate times needed desperate measures.

Normally, one spell like that would take a lot of energy from her to happen. The one she was using was supposed to reveal all hidden doors and open them to her, which took a lot from a normal human like her. Only after some seconds that she realized that the dizziness she was feeling was more from her head injury than from the magic.

It didn't work. _It didn't work_.

"It's leviOsa, not levioSA, Weasley." The mocking tone of Darcy Lewis startled her.

"Oh, you decided to wake up. Jane, please, hit her again so she can shut the fuck up."

"July!" Jane said in a horrified tone.

"All right, I forgot you actually _like _her non-sense babbling. At least try to wake up Pepper, okay? She'll help to save us." _More than you_, she wanted to say, but held her tongue.

"Why are we panicking? You only get bossy when you are panicking." Darcy sounded surprised. "Loki is probably on his way to save me, so he'll save all of us."

"Do you think that if this was the case, he wouldn't be here already?"  
The expressions on Darcy's face were hilarious as she linked all the last happenings with the place they were. She looked from Natasha and Pepper to Jane and, at least, to July. Both women didn't really get along, mainly because Darcy decided it was incredible funny calling the other woman a _Weasley _(just because she was ginger, British and worked with magic) and making fun of every single thing in the face of earth. July was yet to understand how the fuck had Loki married such an annoying woman and how she could be the mother of a girl as brilliant as Astrid.

"Oh my Loki." Darcy whispered, leaning against a wall. "We were kidnapped?"

July sat down, doing her best not to scream at the girl. Jane nodded as a response.

"Fuck."

That was _precisely_ the only word possible to describe their situation.

* * *

"It's no use, Thor. You have already hammered that fucking wall seventy times now and none of them made any difference."

"Let him, it's amusing."

"Thor, you'll end up hurting yourself. Let's think this straight and make a plan."

"They have my wife! My wife! They should not have messed with the God of Thunder!" And BAM, his hammer was on the wall again. "Jane! Jane! Are you listening to me?"

"Please, someone could just knock him out? Just for a second. I think I have a headache."

"I'll talk to him."

"There you go, Steve. Yay. America saves us all again."

"Don't mock me, Stark."

"I'm not. I am just cheering you, Caps." Steve gave him the _look_ and Tony shrugged. "Okay, mom. I'm sorry."

"I could just shot him. He wouldn't die."

"Clint, we can't shot him. He'll go berserk."

"And then we would _really _have a problem. So, I'm going there. Wish me luck."

They all watched with awe as Steve approached Thor. Caps put a hand on his shoulder and Thor immediately stopped to listen to his soothing tone. Tony often told Bruce that Steve could probably put Hulk to sleep, but Bruce wasn't willing to try. He was great with babies, though, and many times in the past he and Pepper had called him desperately in the middle of the night for aid.

"So, what's your theory?" Clint asked Tony.

"Theory?"

"Yeah, we were pretty much snatched from where we stood by a bunch of aliens, I'm sure you have a theory. Aren't you the genius?"

"I have one." Loki said, from the corner of the room. He got up and walked near one wall, glancing to where Steve still tried to put reason into Thor.

"Oh, yeah?" Clint said ironically. "Can you share it with us, mortals?"

"Nah, let's see how close to it your mortal minds can take you. Tony should be able to figure it out." Loki looked at Tony with a lopsided smile. "But I feel obliged to tell you that this cage limits both my power and Thor's. We are like you inside here, unable to perform any of our magic."

"A cage that weakens gods." Tony said, a little bit surprised. "Why does this sound familiar?"

Loki's grin widened a bit and he walked slowly to where Thor was. He said something to his brother and Steve and both of them looked to where Tony sat side by side with Clint.  
What all of them had in common? Apart from being linked to S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers? Somehow, he felt that this kidnap didn't have anything to do with their Super-Hero organization. Maybe something he was studying, but what?

"You are really slow today, Stark."

"Shut up, Loki."

"But you're getting close."

Was he? It must have to do with the place they were, that annulled both Loki's and Thor's power or Loki wouldn't have told them that. And then, it hit him like a train.

"Holy mother of-"

"Ah, there it is. I knew you would make it."

"What? What is it?" Clint was the only one that was lost.

"It's the scepter. " Steve said, liking his lips thoughtfully. "The alien one we found last month."

"We are _inside_ the scepter?"

"No, Hawk Man. They want the scepter back, so they kidnap us to blackmail S.H.I.E.L.D." Thor said. "I believe they couldn't find it on their own."

"It's because it's locked in Nick Fury's ass."

"Tony."

"I'm not lying. It's true. Ask your wife."

"I'm not discussing this nonsense again with _both_ of you."

"Please, don't start it now. We need to get out. Make a plan, Caps."

Steve looked at Clint then at the other man. Loki shrugged, as if he could do nothing. Tony crossed his arms and Thor put the mjonir on the floor.

"We wait."

"What!"

"You heard me. We wait. They'll figure something out."

"Who exactly is 'they'? S.H.I.E.L.D? They have plenty of super-heroes on earth willing to fill our shoes."

"Our kids."

"Those kids that almost blew up half of Asgard last summer for _fun_?"

Captain America just nodded, trying not to think about the part his twins played on that prank.

"We are _so_ dead."

* * *

**N/A2**: So, this keeps getting bigger. I'll try to update it every Monday! Hope you like it.

Also, go read Young Avengers. I know this is completely unrelated, but it's AWESOME (And has a lot to do with what I'm going to do here).  
I'm also working on an explanation on how Captain got married.


End file.
